Brady and Mason
by YaioFan95
Summary: Um i suck at summarys so just read cuz it will be awesome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own Pair of kings if i did then i would make brady and mason a couple haha-

Brady was sitting in the throne room when Mason came in. One of the the servant girls was walking by when she tripped and dropped a plate spilling food on the ground. Mason bend over to grab the plate his ass was right in front of brady. Brady couldnt help but look at mason ass how hot it looked. 'Shit Brady hold it together' Brady thought to himself. Mason handed the girl the plate. She was blushing and giggling as she walked away.

"King Brady you ok you seemed flushed" Mason said as he walked over and went touch bradys forhead when brady flipped out of the chair and backed away from mason. "Um ...am ...fine" Brady yelled while running up the stairs to his room that he shared with his twin brother boomer.

"Ok calm down brady you have done a good job from keeping mason from knowing that you like him cant lose control now" Brady said talking to himself. He started to walk around the room trying to keep his mind from thinking about mason. Then image started to shoot through his mind of mason grabbing him shoving him agaisnt the wall and kissing him. "No stop right now" He slighty screamed at his self.

Boomer walked in "You still trying to keep mason from knowing you like him?"Boomer ask while smirking. "Bro not funny" Brady said with a pout. "Haha whatever" Boomer said as he got changed. "Got a big date tonight not going to be home till maybe dawn so if you want to bring someone in the room and get freaky you dont have to worry about me coming while getting fucked" Boom said he started laughing when he saw bradys face red as a tomato.

"Shut up you know that will never happen" Brady said as he stromed out of the room. He got the throne room to see mason training with his swords. HIs muscles flexing with each swing then brady let a very dirty thought come to his mind. Mason muscles flexing while he is fucking him hard into the bed. Brady didnt need to see in a mirror to know that he was blushing.

He could feel the heat on his face. Mason was drench with sweat which didnt help brady with his dirty thought that were roaming around his mind. "King Brady are you ok you ran out of the room so fast and your still very flushed" Mason said. You could hear the worry in his voice. It made Brady feel bad about running out of the room so fast. But then he could his dick hard against his shorts he wanted to run again but if he did then Mason would feel even more worried and that made brady feel sad that he would make mason so worried.

Just because brady cant help but get hard when his around Mason. "Um...am fine really i think am just going to head to bed early tonight" Brady let out a light chuckle. "Brady i have made up my mind that am going to teach you how to fight. I dont want to have to worry each time you walk out of the castle" Mason said while walking over to brady. Before he could stop mason. Mason had already grabbed him and dragged him off to bradys room.

Mason put brady in the middle of the room. "Alright now let get started" Mason said while grabbing bradys arm. After each minutes pasted Bradys dick got harder and hurt from the friction from his shorts. Before brady notice mason had tripped him making brady land flat on his back and mason leg was between his leg. Mason knee brushed up agaisnt bradys boner making him moan. Brady face was red after he just relaized that mason knee was putting presher on his boner.

Mason just smirked "Do you always get so hard durning training" Mason asked with a stuiped grin on his face. "Shut...up" Brady mummbled out. Mason just rolled his eyes. Mason grabbed bradys arm and pinned them above his head. What came next brady couldnt believe. Mason slipped his hand down bradys shorts and started to rub his dick. Brady couldnt help but let a moan escape his mouth.

Which just made mason go faster with the pumping. Mason stopped all a sudden and brady let out a disappointed moan. Mason started to unzipp bradys shorts and unbutton them he romoved bradys shorts and under in one swift movement. Brady let out a hiss when the cold air blew on his dick. Mason licked the tip of his dick. Then started to go down lower taking him whole. The feeling of mason hot wet mouth around his dick. Ripped out a moan out of his mouth. Mason just moaned around bradys dick which sent shivers down his spine.

Brady could feel his muscle clentch and he knew what was going to happen after all he jerked off so many times he should. "Shit am...g...going" before brady could finish his sentence. He shot his semen down mason throat. Mason just swallowed down the semen. He pulled of with a pop sound. Mason smirked when he saw bradys face. It was flushed red and he was panting and his eyes were half closed with lust filling his eyes.

"If a blow job makes you come undone like this wait till i pound into that sweet tight hole of your" Mason let out a low growl filled with lust. Mason kissed brady with passion and hunger.

Thats when mason heard hid daughter yelling for him. "Dad where are you" She yelled. Mason could tell that his daughter was close to the room so he gave brady a quick kiss. And fixed his shorts as much as he could so people couldnt tell he was hiding a boner. Brady qucikly got dressed and tried to stop his face from being so red.

Ok well here is my story i really wanted to write it review would be awesome and let me know if i should contiune the stort into chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Brady sat down on his bed and tried to calm down. "I cant believe that just happened" Brady said to himself. It was night time brady couldnt sleep not after amazing day. He let out a sigh and got out of his bed. He walked down the stairs and sat down on the floor of the throne room. He wished that mason was with him and help him with his bordem.

Brady stood up and he wasnt notcing when he slammed right into mason. "Mason" Brady let out a high squeak. Mason just grinned and placed a hand on bradys waist. Brady took a deep breath and let it out. Mason leaned forward and kissed brady it was soft and gental. Mason pulled away. Brady wanted more of mason. Brady grabbed mason shoulders and pulled him down and kissed him.

This kiss was full of passion and hunger then the first one. Mason started to nip at bradys lip till he opened his mouth. Mason slipped his toung into bradys mouth. He started to suck on bradys toung. Brady let out a load moan. Brady started to feel hard just by kissing. Brady knee bumped against mason dick and he could feel that he was hard. Brady then just had a amazing idea.

He grabbed mason arm and lead him to his room. As soon as the enter bradys room he pushed mason onto the bed. Well he wasnt stonger than mason but mason let him do what he wanted. Brady climed on top of mason and stralled his hips. Brady moved his hips causing friction for them. Mason let out a moan and brady let out a moan also.

Brady moved down to where his face was infront of mason dick. Brady pulled down mason shorts along with his boxers. Brady eyes went huge 'Holy fuck his huge how is that going fit in me' Brady thought. Brady shook that idea out and went back to the job at hand. He grabbed the base of mason dick. Brady licked the tip mason let out a moan. Brady then in one swift movement took mason whole.

"Shit brady have you done this before" Mason let out. Brady answer a no but to mason it souned like mmmmmm. The virbation from bradys no made mason shiver lightly. Brady let go of mason dick. He licked his way back to mason lip. Mason flipped them so brady was flat on his back. Mason stripped him of his cloths the cold air made brady hiss lighty. "Brady what do you want me to do" Mason ask with a smirk as he light ran his hand down brady shaft.

"I want you fuckmeashardasyoucan" Brady said really fast. "What i didnt get that" Mason said with he smirk. He knew what brady said but pretended not to. "I said that i want you to fuck me as hard as you can" Brady said with a blush that he swore that reach his chest. Mason licked bradys tip and started to suck him. He then trailed his toung down to bradys ass and licked it. "Ah" brady gasp out mason pushed his toung into bradys ass.

Feeling the muscle "Shit mason ...i ...need ...you to be inside me with you..." Brady could feel the blush get worse what he was about finish saying. "Dick you huge dick inside of me now please" Brady said while begging he didnt care he just wanted one thing. "As you wish" Mason said with a light laugh. He stuck three fingers by bradys lip. "Suck" Mason order came with a light growl. Brady grabbed mason hand and started to like each finger he then put them in his mouth and started to suck on them.

When mason pulled his fingers out brady whinned but stopped when he felt mason finger inter him. "Shit that hurts" Brady said with a groan. "Dont worry it well start to feel better" Mason said. Mason started to suck on bradys dick to distract brady from the pain. It worked mason got another finger in. Then he hit that bunddle of nervers that sent shivers down bradys spine. "Ah!" Brady yelled.

Mason couldnt help but smirk after he felt that brady was stretch enough. Mason started to push into brady. Brady clentch his teeth "You need to losen up" Mason grunted out. He was trying his best not to just shove all the way in. Mason stopped to let brady get used to it. "Move" Brady growled he wanted him to fuck him hard. "As you wish my king" Mason was final fully inside brady and started to fuck him hard. Mason hit the buddle of the nervers again and brady let out a moan.

Mason kissed brady full of passion and lust. Mason could feel himself ready to cum. He grabbed bradys dick and started to pump hard. "ah am going to" Brady yelled. He came hard over his and mason chest a few more thrust and mason came hard. Brady could feel mason semen fill him up. After a few minutes of brady and mason laied there. Brady rolled over and kissed mason.

"I love you" Brady whispered. "love you too" Mason said as he kissed brady. The were about to fall asleep when they heard a scream. They looked over and saw mason daughter standing there with her mouth wide open. "Hey" Brady said chuckling lightly. "Just dont" She said and turned around walked out.

Well i hope you like it


End file.
